Fallen Angel
by Atlantis Forester
Summary: This is the story of Meimi's mother: her years as a thief called Fallen Angel, how she met Genichiro [Haneoka Meimi's father] and Detective Asuka [Daiki Asuka's father].
1. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel  
  
By Atlantis Forester  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: "St. Tail" belongs to Megumi Tachikawa.  
  
A.N. So, this is a story about Meimi's mother, Eimi. By the way, Eimi's thief name really was "Fallen Angel"(see manga book 5 of St. Tail: "I was called 'Fallen Angel', the thief who falls from the sky.") and Daiki Asuka (not Daiki Asuka Jr.! I'm calling his dad Asuka in here.) really did chase Eimi. Also, the way I'm making Eimi meet Genichiro is the real thing (again see book 5). Anyways, on with the story! ^_^  
  
(Oh, and Genichiro will appear much later, at the end of her career as a thief because it's thanks to him she stopped stealing.)  
  
(And, if anyone knows Eimi's real last name, could you tell me? Thanks. For now, I'll just improvise.)  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Fallen Angel  
  
  
  
///CRASH///  
  
"STOP! THIEF!" The shout echoed through the night.  
  
A slim, dark and graceful figure swiftly bounded from roof to roof as lightly as a feather. The figure was obviously a female, all dressed in black, long hair trailing behind. Police sirens wailed, red light flashing everywhere. However, they were quickly outrun.  
  
The figure jumped, and landed noiselessly on a quiet and dark street lit only by elaborate street lamps and strode with catlike grace in front of a huge white mansion. "Hmm." The female's voice was light and musical. In the faint light, you could notice her patting her pockets, and finally taking out a key. "Ah! Here it is!" She unlocked the door, and stepped into the mansion, turning on the lights after locking the door behind her.  
  
The bright light revealed the mysterious figure to be a pretty girl of sixteen, with red-gold hair cascading down past her waist, and bright blue eyes. She was tightly dressed entirely in black, and the cloth was fine, soft, tough, and obviously of very good quality. At her earlobes she wore valuable ice blue crystal drops that must have cost a fortune, and her long gloves and boots were made of expensive leather. All in all, she looked like a very rich version of a thief. And that's exactly what Eimi Hatashi was.  
  
"Ahh." Eimi sighed luxuriously as she sank down on her squishy leather couch. Her mansion was richly and tastefully furnished, and filled with priceless valuables. All, of course, things which she had stolen.  
  
Pleased with herself, Eimi examined her new prize. It was an exquisite diamond necklace that gleamed with such a pure whiteness that it was almost blinding. She could get it for millions in the Black Market. Carelessly, she tossed it on the small glass coffee table. Stretching, she got up and sauntered agilely up the stairs to her room. She pulled off her thief outfit, hid it carefully in a secret compartment at the back of her closet, and changed into her nightclothes.  
  
Sitting at her dresser, she snapped off the earrings and ran an ivory carved brush through her luxurious hair. Eimi yawned with annoyance. Today was Sunday. Thus, she had school tomorrow. Oh well, she thought. I suppose that being a bit late won't hurt. And with that, she tucked herself in her sweet-scented satin and silk covered bed, and fell instantly asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Seventeen-year old Daiki Asuka rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He hated mornings. Checking his watch, he realized that he was late for school. "Arrgh!" he growled angrily. "No time for breakfast! Jeez." He grabbed his bag and ran to the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" he called back as he tripped through the doorway.  
  
Asuka made it by a hair. Huffing and gasping for breath, he skidded to his seat. "Phew!" he muttered slumping his head in his arms. "I got here before the teacher!"  
  
"Hey, Asuka!" His best friend, Yukimo Aritawa, slapped Asuka on the back. "You made it!" Yuki, as everyone called him, was a cheerful sandy- haired youth of seventeen who got along with everyone. He had a broad mouth made for smiling and his twinkling hazel eyes were mischievous and he was constantly brewing new school-wreaking disasters.  
  
Yuki was certainly handsome, but not even half so as Asuka, whose cold sapphire blue eyes, straight nose, sensual mouth and coal-black hair set girls swooning left and right. However, he was cold and distant to everyone except those close to him. Asuka was from a rich and famous family, so he was always provided with the best. Though he didn't look it, Asuka had as much of a nose for trouble as Yuki did.  
  
"Of course," Yuki continued, "Sorata-sensei is absent today, so we'll have to take classes with the 11th grade (we're in 12th grade, so that means they're just one year younger) just for today."  
  
Asuka's head shot up, and a grin spread on his face. "Oh?" he asked meaningfully.  
  
Yuki grinned as well. "Yes. I'm class president, so I was informed. We have one hour free before we go, though."  
  
By now, the two boys were grinning at each other like Cheshire cats, and whisked off to the back of the room, crouching, whispering, and most probably, plotting something. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"This is going to be a long day."  
  
~~~  
  
Eimi had just walked into class when her excited friends crowded around her. "What's going on?" she inquired curiously.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Takami chattered. Her gleaming cobalt eyes were alight. "The class A 12th graders is joining our class for today because their teacher's sick!"  
  
"Yeah!" Aashi, another of Eimi's friends, continued for Takami. "They're coming in second-period!" She shook back her wavy chestnut hair. "Don't you know what this means?!"  
  
Eimi blinked. "Cake?" she perked up.  
  
They sweatdropped. Everyone knew that Eimi had a very big sweet tooth. "No, you moron!" Takami yelled, exasperated. "This means that those cool upper-classmen are coming, too!"  
  
The girls sighed mistily except for Eimi.  
  
"Erm." Eimi said tentatively. "WHICH upper-classmen?"  
  
"Don't you know ANYTHING?" Takami demanded tartly. "We're talking about Aritawa-sempai and ASUKA-sempai!"  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"Urk." The girls sweatdropped again, and collapsed.  
  
~~~  
  
Asuka strode in confidently in the classroom with Yuki and the rest of his class. Everyone made seats for the newcomers. As he and Yuki stayed in the back, there were only two seats left, one next to a pretty chestnut- haired girl. Yuki slid in that seat, and smiled at the girl, who blushed. Asuka turned to the only seat left, and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was obviously rich, that was for sure. Ice blue crystal and pearl drops hung elegantly from her ears, and a graceful, matching pendant hung from her neck. Her uniform fit her perfectly, and was made of better material than those of the others. Filthy rich, he thought wryly. Her long, smooth and shiny red-gold hair flowed freely around her, and her bright blue eyes were fringed with long, dark lashes.  
  
The girl smiled at him, and his breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, he realized that he was still standing and staring at her. Cheeks slightly pink, he slid down next to her and caught a whiff of fragrant perfume from her. Asuka, a little bewildered, wondered why no one else had sat next to this glorious girl. Surely many guys would have fought for the privilege of sitting next to her! he thought, slightly bewildered, turning his head slightly to examine her again from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, their eyes met, and there was electricity in the air. It was Fate. Fate had arranged it.  
  
~~~  
  
Eimi noticed an extremely handsome boy at the very back of the line of students filing in with great interest. His head was held up arrogantly, and he had slung his bag over one shoulder. The boy was a bit taller than everyone else in the class, and an aura of irresistible charisma enveloped him. Eimi couldn't help noticing that all the girls' heads automatically turned to him.  
  
Everyone took seats and finally, there was only one seat left: the one next to her. Eimi normally like to have an entire bench to herself, but there was still one person left who needed a seat. That boy. His intense sapphire eyes set on her and he stared. A little embarrassed, Eimi smiled tentatively at him and was rewarded with a blush as the boy seemed to start out of a trance. Coughing lightly, he sat down, and tried to pretend that he wasn't looking at her. However, Eimi caught his eye, and felt a tingle go down her spine. Electricity flashed between the two.  
  
Eimi was the first to look away. She distracted herself by glancing at her best friend, Suzumi Tashiro, a dark-haired and hazel-eyed tomboy. Suzumi grinned and gave her two thumbs up, winking suggestively. Eimi glared at her, mouthing, "What kind of best friend are you anyways?!".  
  
Suzumi looked back at her innocently. "Was I ever your friend?" she mouthed back mischievously. "I never noticed!"  
  
Pouting, Eimi turned back and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found the math teacher standing right in front of her, glaring imperiously. "Miss Hatashi!" he barked severely. "I would like you to keep your attention on the classwork! If I catch you being distracted again, I will give you a detention!"  
  
Everyone in her class looked back at her with pity. Detention with their math teacher was always tough.  
  
Eimi sweatdropped and nearly fell out of her chair. "Hai, Tsukume- sensei," she muttered. With a final glare, Mr. Tsukume marched back to the board and droned on.  
  
When she turned around, she realized that the boy was smiling at her. His sapphire eyes twinkled as he passed her a note. Unfolding it under her desk, Eimi discreetly glanced down and read:  
  
~Hi! My name's Asuka. Daiki Asuka. You can just call me Asuka. What's yours?  
  
Smiling to herself, Eimi scribbled rather shyly on the back:  
  
~My name's Eimi Hatashi.  
  
Asuka read the note, and smiled at her. He wrote something, and passed it back.  
  
~Eimi. That's a pretty name. Want to eat lunch with my friends and me?  
  
Eimi frowned slightly. Daiki Asuka, so far as she heard from her friends, was famous throughout the school for being cold and arrogant. If so, then why did he seem so friendly? Also, she didn't want to abandon Suzumi: they always ate lunch together.  
  
~What about my friends?  
  
~Bring them with you if you like.  
  
Then he stopped writing and turned his attention to the teacher as if that closed the entire matter. Eimi fumed. Who did this guy think he was? Sure, he's good-looking and everything, but what with that attitude?! she thought furiously. Eimi scowled and glanced at Asuka with a frown. Hmm.  
  
~~~  
  
///BRRRRRRIIIIIIINGG///  
  
"Hey, guys!" Suzumi yelled as soon as the teacher left. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she waved a newspaper in the air. "Today's edition! Fallen Angel is on the front page again!"  
  
Immediately, everyone crowded around her. Suzumi's father was the editor of the local newspaper, so she always brought the latest copy to school to share with the others.  
  
"Ooh!" squealed one of the girls. "Read it, Sumi-chan!"  
  
"All right." Suzumi cleared her throat and began to read. "Fallen Angel, the most infamous thief ever known so far, caused quite a stir when she broke into the Seiko Museum last night and stole the 'Crystal Tears of Aurora'."  
  
"Oh!" Takami suddenly interrupted curiously. "I know that! Isn't it that beautiful diamond necklace that was on a special exhibition this week?"  
  
"Wow." Yuki raised an eyebrow. "That's supposed to be really expensive. Worth a fortune, actually. Certainly something a thief would go after."  
  
Aashi sighed dreamily. "Fallen Angel is SO cool! I wish I could be like her!"  
  
"That's right!" Kasumi, another classmate, continued for her. "Fallen Angel is a beautiful and mysterious woman who falls from the sky!" The girls all sighed enviously.  
  
Asuka frowned. "She's a thief," he said flatly. "She steals: that's BAD. How can you admire a person who does bad things?!"  
  
Eimi, who had been listening all along with a knowing smile, bolted up angrily at Asuka's words. "HEY!" she yelled. "Are you saying that Fallen Angel is a bad person?!"  
  
Suzumi hid a smile. She was one of the few people who knew that Eimi was Fallen Angel.  
  
Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Let's see," he said sarcastically. "Hmm. She STEALS, HURTS people, TAKES AWAY precious things from people, and she even doesn't seem to have a CONSCIENCE about the things she does. It's an abomination," he finished.  
  
All these words struck Eimi like a barb. "She does NOT hurt people!" she retaliated. "She only steals!"  
  
"ONLY steals?" Asuka scoffed. "ONLY?"  
  
"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ANYWAYS, MORON?!" Eimi exploded.  
  
Asuka looked at her coolly. "For your information," he said icily, "I know a lot. That's because I've just been put on Fallen Angel's case."  
  
"What?" Eimi gasped, taken aback.  
  
"You're a trainee detective, aren't you?" Suzumi asked suddenly.  
  
Asuka rolled his eyes. "Trainee detective? You insult me. I stopped being a trainee a couple of years ago. I'm a specialized detective: I hunt down people. My duty in this case is to find out Fallen Angel's identity and hunt her down."  
  
Everyone stared at him in awe. The majority of the girls sighed dreamily again, and looked at Asuka with starry eyes. "That's so cool!" they chorused.  
  
Eimi felt fear seize her by the throat. They were tracking down her identity with a specialized detective?! Feeling faint, she collapsed into her chair and automatically reverted to her cool façade. Time to get serious, she thought. Eimi flashed her thousand-watt smile at Asuka. "Is that so?" she asked lightly. No one seemed to notice her sudden change of attitude except for Suzumi.  
  
Asuka suddenly realized with a gulp who he had been arguing with. A gorgeous girl. A very, very gorgeous girl. He suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help smiling back at her, showing even white teeth.  
  
Eimi's heart tightened. She had to find out all she could about this new adversary. Or she could be in big trouble.  
  
  
  
A.N. DUM DUM DUUUUUUUMMMM!!!!!!! *sheepish* Okay, so maybe that wasn't all that much of a cliffhanger. BUT!!! *wiggles eyebrows* Don't you have to REVIEW to tell me how bad/worse/horrible it was??? ^^; Please R/R, whether it be good or bad!  
  
By the way, this fic is based on the manga, not the anime.  
  
~Lanti~ 


	2. An Embarrassing Encounter

Fallen Angel  
  
By Atlantis Forester  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: "St. Tail" belongs to Megumi Tachikawa.  
  
A.N. ^_^ I'm so glad that people like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: An Embarrassing Encounter  
  
  
  
Suzumi caught up with Eimi after class. "Eimi-chan! Want to come over to my place? My mum is making sushi tonight!"  
  
Eimi pouted. "That's not fair! Sushi is my favorite!" she wailed, "But I have an. er. errand tonight."  
  
Suzumi frowned with slight disapproval. She had never approved of Eimi's stealing: after all, nothing good really came out of it except for an addition to Eimi's already considerable wealth. She sighed. "What is it this time?" she demanded.  
  
Eimi's eyes sparkled. "A rather unique catch," she replied evasively.  
  
Suzumi's eyes widened in horror. She grabbed Eimi's arm and pulled her to a deserted corner. "Are you talking about the Emerald of Deception?!"  
  
Eimi sweatdropped. "Am I that obvious?" she whined.  
  
"B-but, you can't!" Suzumi screeched.  
  
Eimi grinned recklessly and examined a fingernail. "Sumi-chan, I can do whatever I want." Her deep blue eyes glittered. "I need a challenge. Don't you remember? The whole reason I started this thief business is because I wanted to test my limits."  
  
"If you keep going on like this, you'll find your limits, all right," said Suzumi grimly. She gave Eimi a probing glance. "And the game's even more dangerous now. You heard Asuka-sempai! Don't pretend you're not afraid!"  
  
Eimi flared up immediately at the word "afraid". "I'm not afraid!" she yelled, glaring. "What makes you think I would be scared of some guy?!"  
  
Suzumi rolled her eyes. "I've known you for years, Eimi. Despite whatever you say, I know you're scared."  
  
Fire burned in Eimi's eyes. "Is this a challenge?" she demanded.  
  
"No." Suzumi frowned. "This is a warning from a friend who cares about you!"  
  
Ignoring her, Eimi started to plot her escape with the emerald.  
  
~~~  
  
Swiftly, Eimi bounded soundlessly from roof to roof. This time, her ears were adorned with masterfully crafted ruby drops and a matching chain dangled at her neck. Her hair was intricately braided and was once outfitted regular clothes (she was carrying her thief ones in a bag), but with a thin diamond chain about her waist, a long, slender ruby-hilted dagger hanging from it. Eimi was dressed to kill. Better watch out, Asuka, if you want to even catch a whiff of her scent.  
  
~~~  
  
Asuka sipped at his coffee as he listened to a veteran chaser of Fallen Angel. From the outside, he looked cool and composed, but he was in fact squirming around in the inside with apprehension.  
  
"She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants," warned the young policeman yet again. "She just drops in and out, and everyone in her way between her and her goal is bound for danger." He leaned forward, a secretive air about him. "However, that doesn't stop the thief from being undeniably drop-dead gorgeous. It's not hard to notice with the clothes she wears."  
  
Asuka frowned into his mug. Obviously, these policemen were not focused on the right thing. Coldly, he put down his mug and stood. "I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air," he announced. "Keep a good lookout for Fallen Angel's entrée." Asuka could not but notice how eager his men were at the mention of her name. Sighing, he made his way outside to the museum garden.  
  
~~~  
  
Eimi's eyes glinted. "Perfect," she murmured. "Just where I wanted the fools."  
  
She quickly assessed her situation and made her decision. Presently, she was in the garden of the museum, right next to the room where they kept the emerald. Unfortunately, she did not hear or see the figure sitting on one of the garden benches behind her with his eyes closed.  
  
Closing her eyes, she breathed in, then out, and started to take off her clothes to change. She just started to slip off her high-buttoned shirt when she heard a gasp behind her. Spinning around, she saw a guy gaping at her. She yelled in surprise and fell backwards. Instantly, she jumped to her feet and shrieked. "HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND WATCH?!"  
  
Asuka sweatdropped. He didn't mean to. He'd just been sitting peacefully on his bench when he realized that, a few feet before him, a girl was starting to take her clothes off. "I-I. Sorry! D-didn't mean to! W- what.. I-I. er." It was too dark to see her face.  
  
Eimi grabbed her stuff and bounded up a tree with great agility when three policemen crashed noisily towards Asuka. Their movements were wary, and when their flashlights shone upon a very confused and bewildered Asuka, they frowned in confusion. The first stepped forward. "Er, sir? We. we thought we heard screams of a girl. For a moment, we thought someone was being raped."  
  
"EH?!" Jumping back, Asuka blushed furiously. "N-no! Of course not! It's just-"  
  
Up in the tree, Eimi stared at the boy. It was Asuka! She flushed, horribly embarrassed. They thought someone was being raped? Ehehehe. maybe she shouldn't have screamed out the "hentai" part.  
  
Oh well. At least this gave her the opportunity to steal away with the emerald. Changing quickly, she left her bag and clothes on a sturdy branch and silently jumped through the trees till she reached the room.  
  
Easy as taking candy from a baby.  
  
~~~  
  
When Asuka finally regained his wits, he yelled, "I think I saw Fallen Angel!"  
  
"HUH?!" They all rushed back to the room and were greeted by neither emerald nor Fallen Angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT! Normally, I write much longer chapters, but I thought I should get a move on. Anyways, REVIEW! And e-mails are always a pleasure to receive! 


	3. Challenge

Fallen Angel

  
By Atlantis Forester 

  
  
  
Disclaimer: "St. Tail" belongs to Megumi Tachikawa. 

A.N. Sorry about the long wait! 

  
  
Chapter Three: Challenge 

  
"So, Asuka, how did it go?' Yuki leaned in towards Asuka. 

"What did she look like?!" 

"What was she wearing?" 

"Did you hear her voice?" 

Asuka sweatdropped. A crowd of people surrounded him, bombarding him with questions. He didn't know how to respond to everyone's queries... mainly because last night had been a complete, humiliating failure. Asuka had never failed an assignment before, and it had been a degrading experience. 

"So," said a cool voice behind him, "I heard that Fallen Angel stole the Emerald of Deception in a total of... _five minutes_." 

Asuka nearly fell out of his chair and turned his head to be met by the sight of a slim blue-eyed girl with red-gold hair. People gasped in surprise at this and also turned to the informer. 

"Hatashi," Asuka said tightly. He glared at her. "Where did you hear that?" 

Eimi's lip curled slightly and she held up a newspaper as she walked towards him. "The paper. Sumi-chan got it for me. See? It made the front page--Fallen Angel always does." 

Suddenly determined to change the subject, Asuka looked pointedly at her. "What are you doing here? This isn't your class." 

"Just dropping by,' Eimi answered, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "I thought that you might want a glance at today's headlines." By now, she was right next to Asuka. Smiling mischievously, Eimi lowered her right hand to his hair and ran her fingers slowly through his ebony hair. "And I wanted to say hello." She dropped her lashes over her eyes and stroked his head again. "My... you have _very_ silky hair." Then, with a sultry laugh, she dropped the newspaper on his desk and walked confidently out of the room in a manner that definitely spelled trouble for Asuka's breathing. 

Asuka stared after her, following the sway of her hips and admiring her form. He was brought back to his senses by Yuki, who discreetly kicked his foot. Embarassed, he coughed lightly. 

"She seems... very close to you," said one of the girls--jealousy clear in her eyes--to Asuka. 

"The way she touched your hair...' added another girl suspiciously. "Is she... your _girlfriend_?' 

All the females held their breaths, hoping for a negative answer. 

"Er, no," replied Asuka, uncomfortable. 

"Well, she has _some_ nerve!" exclaimed someone. Eyes turned to a slender, dark-haired girl. Misawa Kinokouchi was the most popular female in--possibly--the entire school. She had light blue eyes, a rosy mouth, a voluptuous figure, and her flaxen hair flowed down to her waist. Misawa was undoubtedly a very beautiful girl. However, in Asuka's opinion, Misawa lacked the ripe maturity of Eimi Hatashi's curving body as well as her exotic look. 

Now, it was no unknown matter that Misawa was after Asuka.--she had gotten everyone else she had wanted, even Yuki. Unfortunately for her, Asuka resisted her charms, though he sometimes flirted with her. "What do you mean?" asked Asuka calmly. For some reason, even though Hatashi had angered him, he disliked Misawa's attack on her. 

"What do I mean?" Misawa flipped her hair. "It's so obvious that that _little girl_ likes you. It's so pathetic to watch her trying to flirt with you!" 

Absently, Asuka noted to himself that Hatashi's 'attempt to flirt with him' had worked quite efficiently. He felt undeniably attracted to her--if she liked him, he had absolutely no problem with it. "She's only one year younger than you, Misawa. I don't think that a sixteen-year-old can be called a 'little girl'." 

Misawa took the liberty of sitting on his desk and crossed her legs. Giving him a coy smile, she said, "Now, really, Asuka! You disappoint me. Compare her to, for instance... me. I've got _double_ her curves, and she's only, like you said, _a year younger than me_." She laughed and tilted herself closer to Asuka. 

"No she doesn't," said Asuka hotly, starting to stand up. "You _definitely_ don't have _double_ her curves, Misawa, or you'd be on the cover of a magazine for perverts." 

Everyone stared at him. Asuka suddenly realized with a red face that it seemed as if he was making a fuss out of nothing. Coughing, he sat back down and grabbed the newspaper to read. If he wasn't careful, people would think that he had a crush on Hatashi! He was going to ignore them, and they would eventually go away. 

~~~ 

"Ahhhh..." Eimi sighed with pleasure as she sank into her steaming bath with a glass of chilled tea. 

As soon as she settled down, taking slow sips of her drink, her mind turned immediately to Asuka. She smirked. It had been _her_ victory, today. The Emerald of Deception was sitting on her bedside table, and she had shown Asuka that she was master of the situation. 

_Hmm,_ she thought. _Maybe I should make things a little more interesting..._ She smirked again and tipped the rest of her tea down her throat, humming. _I know just the thing..._

~~~ 

The next day, Asuka found himself sitting on the grass outside with a mulish expression on his face and an envelope in his hand. His friends formed a circle around him, and were all trying to speak at the same time. 

"Get me an autograph!" 

"Can you get a picture of her for me?" 

"Get me one of her bras!" 

"Can I smell it so I can buy that perfume for her?" 

"Ask her what kind of jewelry she likes!" 

"Tell me who her favorite band is!" 

Asuka had had enough. "SHUT UP!!!" he roared with a glare. "For the billionth time, _I don't know her_!" 

"That's impossible," scolded Yuki. "If you didn't know her, then why would she send you a _personal_ letter sprayed with her perfume?" 

"She's a _thief_, for crying out loud!" Asuka yelled. "And I happen to be the person who will _arrest_ her! If I knew her, I'd drag her straight to jail!" 

"What does the letter say, anyway?" someone asked, curious. 

Asuka flushed. "S-she... she says she wants to see me." 

"W-WHAAAATTT?!?!?!?!" 

  
  
  
A.N. Phew, I'm glad _that's_ over. Sorry about the long delay! And, yes, I _know_ it's short, but I couldn't help it. I'm kind of running short on time, so... *sweatdrop* I'M SORRY!!!!! But you can find out more about how fast I plan on updating in my bio. Cheers! 

~Lanti~ 

  
  



End file.
